Unseen battles: Blue vs ?
by Razzorow The Great Madman
Summary: Ever wondered who Blue battled in red/blue and their remakes before you showed up? Because surely they didn't invent the champion once he beat Lance. So, want to know how I saw it? Have a look!


Blue Oak, the self proclaimed best trainer in the Kanto region strode into the champions room smirking cockily as he leaned against the wall. For some reason his Pokemon had been healed after he beat Lance but he supposed that was to keep them happy, he tapped his belt of pokèballs, the smile still plastered to his face as he contemplated Red's face once he saw this!

It'd be priceless, a perfect ending to his journey in fact once he realises that Blue Oak had beaten Red to the champs spot! He stood against the wall whistling a tune as he waited for something to happen, then a voice interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Well well well, it looks like some kid is trying to beat me and take the champion position." A gruff voice echoed from across the room, Blue jumped slightly at the voice before turning.

The man was standing across from him, his arms crossed as he surveyed his next challenger. He stood at around six feet with a hard face and a permanent scowl seemingly on her face, he wore mostly black clothing that was lined with red along with a small bit of silver.

Blue scowled at the trainer, cursing himself for forgetting about the previous champion. He opened his mouth to speak and ignored his feelings of nervousness and fear of this man.

"You think I'm just some kid? I'm Blue Oak, grandson to the professor!" He proclaimed, jabbing a finger into his chest that he'd puffed out

"I know that, you're arrogant nature is famed amongst the foes you have beaten." The man stated and set his hard gaze upon Blue's "and to me you're just some little boy who has a famous grandfather." He stated crossing his arms before looking back at Blue again.

"O-Oh yeah? I'll show you!" Blue said, his voice failing him as he reached for a pokèball.

"I'm sorry to have to do this kid." The man mumbled, grabbing his own ball.

"Pidgeot!" Blue called, summoning his first catch to the field. Remembering his second for a moment before shaking his head and glaring at the champ.

"Dodrio, you too!" The champ called, grabbing a ball from his cloak and tossing it onto the field.

"Do you think that three headed loser can beat us?" Blue asked, confused for a moment "no answer? Is it cause your scared of us? In that case use aerial ace!" Blue called, attempting to distract his opponent.

"Your tricks won't work boy." The man mumbled, startling blue "Dodrio stop it with tri attack." The champ ordered, letting his now angry bird launch the attack from each of its heads.

Pidgeot stood no chance at it barrelled into all three attacks, each one hitting it with a different element. Two of which did super effective damage.

"Pidgeot get up!" Blue encouraged as his bird as the smouldering Pokemon rose to its feet, standing proudly as it stared down Dodrio.

"You are more resilient that I thought." The champ commented and snorted at Blue as he smirked cockily "however you are far too cocky." He noticed and pointed once more at Pidgeot. "Drill peck." He ordered, letting the flightless bird charge.

"Pidgeot fly to avoid it and hit it with a feather dance." Blue shouted, watching his bird soar above the flightless bird and make strange movements in the air that lowered Dodrio's attack.

"Dodrio don't let that faze you, use thrash when it gets close!" Champ ordered as Blue opened his mouth to shout a command

"okay then, if he's playing like that show them your skills. Get close enough for it to attack and dodge it." Blue said thinking as he ordered, as soon as he finished Pidgeot sped towards Dodrio.

Dodrio lashed out with one of his heads, hitting the air to the left of the opposing birds wing. It tried again and managed to get even further from its target.

They continued this dance of danger until suddenly Dodrio started swaying drunkenly, causing the champion to curse under his breath as he saw his Pokemon stumble around blindly despite its three heads.

"Now hit um' with multiple aerial aces!" Blue cried, watching his bird make a U-turn in the air and come down onto the flightless bird and slash across its body before flying back up and striking again.

The process once more repeated itself before Dodrio's eyes flashed, Blue didn't notice however the champion did. He made his move.

"Dodrio use drill peck now!" He ordered and all three heads assaulted Pidgeot with glowing beaks and eyes ablaze, the bird squawked in pain as the attack was delivered and slowly it fell to the ground, cawing its name softly.

"Good job Pidgeot. Return." Blue ordered and sucked the bird back into his pokèball. The champion grinned at Blue and spoke.

"Are you sure you are going through with this?" He asked with concern for Blue's Pokemon more than anything.

"Of course, Rhyhorn go!" Blue called and summoned his rock type to the field. Although it was the only un-evolved Pokemon on his team he had faith. "Horn attack!" He ordered and the Pokemon lumbered towards Dodrio.

"Try and stop it with tri attack." The champ ordered and pointed at Rhyhorn, an annoyed scowl on his face.

The two Pokemon launched their attacks, Rhyhorn made his horn glow white as he charged at the attack coming towards him. Much to the opponents surprise he plowered through the attack and didn't even flinch unlike the one before.

Rhyorn's horn collided with Dodrio and he tackled to two to the floor, making a mighty thud noise as both Pokemon hit the floor however Rhyhorn unlike Dodrio didn't take any damage.

Dodrio'a heads each cried out in pain, causing the room to be filled with a painful sounding squark as Dodrio fainted from the pain. His eyes each swirled to signify that fact.

"Dodrio return, I'm sorry old friend." The champ said softly as he brought the ball back into his clothing before grabbing a new one. "Kangaskhan go!" He called, summoning the brown coloured normal type, it let out a mighty roar as it landed onto the field.

"Rhyhorn watch out, this could be dangerous." Blue advised, putting emphasis on the word 'could'.

"Kangaskhan use crunch!" The champ ordered and the mighty normal type gave out a roar before charging at Rhyhorn

"Ryhorn use earthquake to slow it down!" Blue yelled letting the normal type gain minimal ground.

The ground shook, violently shaking the field and even knocking both trainers around but not as much as Kangaskhan. The mother and child were tossed carelessly across the room, smashing into both walls and then the floor with a sickening crack.

It slowly picked itself up and checked it wasn't too badly damaged. Although the poor Pokemon was thrown around the room it didn't take too serious of a hit.

"Continue the attack!" The previous champion roared, his Pokemon gave an equally terrifying roar as the Pokemon rushed at the rock type with a sinistral black glow on her teeth.

The next sound that occurred inside the champions room was a terrible crushing sound, somehow the normal type had cracked the armour of Rhyhorn, it roared in pain and threw his head up once it felt the sharpened teeth grapple onto his form.

"Quickly use rock tomb and get away!" Blue commanded and the struggling rock type slithered out from underneath Kangaskhan before stomping his foot and letting rocks free from the ground before flying towards the normal type.

"Smash those boulders with a mega punch!" Blue's opponent commanded and Kangaskhan let them sail towards her before her fist caught a red aura and she smashed each one with a few powerful punches.

Blue stood there, mouth agape as he watched Rhyhorn's move be cancelled out before it even hit the ground. Normally he would only use rock tomb to stall for time or slow down an opponent and never had he seen the rocks just be full on destroyed before they could hit!

He shook his head. Standing and watching wouldn't win him any winners trophies, after all he didn't want his beloved grandfather to find he'd lost after arriving!

"Rhyhorn, do you think you can go on?" He called to his Pokemon, it flinched for a second realising that Blue had asked him before nodding and glaring at the much bigger opponent. "Thanks Rhyhorn, use earthquake once more!" He cried.

However instead of just using the move he began to glow! Blue looked at the Pokemon he owned that began to glow and smiled happily when it grew larger and two legged, his front legs becoming arms and a tail sprouting from his back.

"Rhydon!" He announced and stomped once, causing an earthquake as big if not bigger than the one before to shake the stadium. The two trainers this time had to steady themselves as the rock type knocked down his opponent and did as much damage it could.

This time it took a lot longer for Kangaskhan to rise from the floor, sending a look of pure anger to Rhydon. Although it wasn't normally an angry Pokemon she wouldn't stand for this!

"Kangaskhan use mega punch!" The champ called, letting loose the furious normal type. She gave a roar before charging towards Rhydon with her fist glowing.

"Rhydon use take down and end this!" Blue roared, unable to keep his excitement from showing. Both trainers were already sweating and visibly ecstatic about the battle.

Rhydon charged at Kangaskhan to match her, his arms moving by his side to gain speed. He gave a roar before doing something unexpected.

He jumped and slammed into the normal types stomach, launching them both to the ground. They both gave a cry of pain and tried to get up after Rhydon got of her, neither of them could and both collapsed in pain.

"Good job Rhydon, better than good." Blue congratulated and put the ball in its rightful place.

"Well done Kangaskhan, maybe this boy is better than expected." He mumbled as he grabbed the next ball. "Well kid, you've made it far but I'm not expecting you to win." He said and threw down his next ball, it grinned but not in a happy or cocky way.

"Hypno." It said, drawing out its name as it continually swung it's pendulum.

"Okay then, Alakazam go!" Blue called, not wanting to have any sort of disadvantage.

"Hypno use hypnosis." The champion ordered, letting the creepy hypnosis Pokemon use it's trademark move.

"Alakazam close your eyes and charge up a psychic so it doesn't hit you." Blue said watching the psychic type close it's eyes to concentrate.

"Damn." The Champion cursed before ordering again "okay then instead use future sight." He commanded and Hypno looked disappointed for a moment before a pink aura surrounded it.

"Launch psychic and use future sight too." Blue called, hopefully not making the champion think he was copying him. Alakazam launched the energy into Hypno's mind, making it clutch it's head in pain before a similar pink aura surrounded him.

"Hypno use zen headbutt." The champion commanded and because Blue didn't want to test the other Pokemon he commanded his own.

"use a reflect and then psychic." He said, watching a pink shield conjure in front of Alakazam and protect him whilst he charged a second psychic.

Hypno charged at Alakazam despite the reflect and harmlessly head-butted a pink wall of light before falling onto his own butt. Alakazam then sent another burst of energy into Hypno's mind and caused it to squirm on the floor in pain.

Hypno stood up, laughing at Alakazam a split second before he too was assaulted by an attack. The powerful psychic type that had moments before taken no damage was now taking a lot. Then Hypno stopped as the attack hit him.

Once the two psychic types traded blows each trainer could see that they only had a small amount of energy left, therefor they each did different things to solve this.

"Alakazam use recover!" Blue commanded

"Hypno use shadow ball!" The champion commanded, both Pokemon executed their attacks with the shadow ball hitting the Alakazam right after he recovered. The frail psychic Pokemon barley held on and Blue noticed.

"Quickly, before it can react. Use psychic!" He commanded and a split second later Hypno was down and out after a few seconds of struggling. Blue let out a sigh of relief as Hypno fell and the champion thanked him.

He was actually winning! But not by much...

Blue oak watched his opponent send out the next Pokemon, in the moment it was there it then vanished and Blue didn't see a thing.

"What was that?" He asked the champion and he simply smiled from his position. "Okay then, Alakazam be on the look out but first use recover again." He said and once more the Pokemon healed itself.

"Use shadow ball." He commanded, giving out a small laugh as he did to Blue's feeble attempts of winning this bout.

"before it hits use future sight!" Blue said low enough for only Alakazam to hear and hoped he did, he saw the faintest bit of pink before the ball hit and Alakazam fell.

Hopefully it was enough...

"Good job buddy, let's try you Exeggutor!" Blue decided after a moment of hesitation, eventually he decided he could take a hit.

"Okay same as last, shadow ball." The champion said, not expecting blue to act as he did.

"Sleep powder, all around you!" He commanded and the heads on the grass type all spat out a green powder that landed all around him in the air. The Pokemon Blue was currently against yawned for a moment before a thud was heard and it appeared to both trainers eyes.

A Gengar!

The Pokemon lay on it's back, content as it slept. Blue grinned mischievously.

**(just want to say, I don't like how certain (if not all) fighting type and normal type moves don't effect ghost. Therefor I think that if it's sleeping or in a position where it can clearly be seen and hit then it's fair game.)**

"Okay Exeggutor use egg bomb!" He commanded, his arm outstretched towards the sleeping ghost.

It was pushed around and harmed whilst the move hit it, grumbling in its sleep and hissing in pain every so often.

"Wake up!" The champion yelled after the grass type was done, Gengar snapped awake at the sound of his masters voice and then shook off the pain of the attack. It was about to vanish again when.

"Gengar!" He cried, as the psychic type attack assaulted his mind and suddenly he flopped to the floor and groaned in pain.

"Return Gengar, good job." The man thanked as he recalled the ghost, picking out his next Pokemon. "Alright Rapidash, let's win this fight." He shouted and released the fire type onto the field.

"Okay, let's take this thing down." Blue said, gesturing to the fire type with his arm "use sleep pow-

"oh no you don't!" The champion interjected "use agility." He commanded and the unicorn like Pokemon sped off doing a lap of the field whilst raising its speed.

"Darn, Exeggutor use light screen." Blue commanded, worried about a fire blast coming his way "okay let's continue and use egg bomb, sleep powder's never gonna hit now." Blue ordered and Exeggutor fired egg bombs that missed by quite a way.

"Okay, finish it with flare blitz." The champion commanded with crossed arms, Rapidash then charged at Exeggutor and slammed into the armless psychic type, knocking it into a wall with a crack before it fell onto its face.

"Good job Exeggutor." Blue said, returning the Pokemon once he saw it had fainted "okay Arcanine, let's do this!" Blue called, summoning his own fire type to the field.

The two four-legged fire types stared each other down, trying to make one back down. Blue's fire type won once intimidate kicked in and the trainers started the battle.

"Start with bite Arcanine!" Blue called, watching his dog tear off towards the other fire type.

"Fury attack Rapidash!" The champion yelled, also waiting for the two to collide.

Arcanine bit the top of Rapidash's head and caused it to cry out in pain before rearing back and jabbing Arcanine with it's horn. The canine growled in annoyance at the horn and barked to its trainer to get going again.

"Bite, once more." Blue said, letting Arcanine leap towards Rapidash. It gripped her side and increased pressure, once more making it cry out in pain and kick it back before using stomp.

"Good girl, now use flare blitz!" The champion commanded with pride on his face

"Meet it with extreme speed!" Blue countered and both raced towards each other at blistering speeds.

They met in the middle and collided, both Pokemon crying out in pain as a fiery explosion occurred. Both trainers covered their eyes with Blue wincing at the sight of the intense flames.

A couple of seconds later two forms were still standing, Arcanine had burn marks all over his fur with a bruise where they collided however Rapidash looked much worse for wear, her legs were shaking with just as many burn marks as well as an even bigger bruise on her head.

She then fell, unable to take the strain.

"Well, I don't even remember being backed into a corner like this." The champion commented with a grin "it'd show some serious strength to take down this Pokemon." He said holding up a ball "Electabuzz, let's show this kid out power!" He yelled, throwing his final Pokemon down.

Blue surveyed the situation, he still had Blastoise but this is an electric type. Arcanine looked pretty beat up and probably can't take another big hit. He gulped in anticipation.

Why couldn't it have been a Golem?

"Arcanine use extreme speed!" Blue blurted out, trying to get some damage off

"thunderbolt." The champion ordered simply and as the dog took off it was hit by a powerful bolt of electricity that knocked it into the wall behind me.

"Come back." Blue said disheartened as he returned Arcanine, last hope time. "Blastoise let's go!" He cried and released the giant turtle onto the field, despite it's size compared to Electabuzz Blue knew not to take chances.

"Okay Blastoise, let's let him move first." Blue advised and held his hand up

"Ice punch!" The champion ordered and Electabuzz charged at Blastoise.

"Skull bash." Blue ordered, letting it get close and seeing Blastoise tuck his head into his shell, protecting him from physical damage.

The ice punch landed on the back of Blastoise and froze over slightly but it didn't bother the turtle, he then shot out and smacked the electric type, sending him back half way across towards his master crying out his name as he flew.

"Okay buddy, whilst he's down set up a rain dance." Blue ordered and Blastoise summoned a rain cloud after some movements. The champ only smiled to himself.

"Okay Electabuzz, let's end it. Thunder!" He cried, letting his electric type launch it's most powerful attack. The massive bolt of energy came down from the same cloud Blastoise made and struck the starter head on, it roared in pain and was fried beyond Blue had imagined.

"Looks like I lost..." He mumbled peering into the smoke that the massive bolt left behind, it slowly cleared and reviled...

A very pissed looking Blastoise.

"Blast!" He roared and stomped the ground, looking completely badass to Blue's eyes especially with the rain around him. Instead of gawping like the champion and his Pokemon was doing however he ended the battle.

"Hydro pump!" He roared as loud as his voice allowed, watching the cannons ready on his starters back and fire the massive stream of powerful water towards the awaiting opponent. Along with the rain the attack knocked Electabuzz into the wall and straight into unconsciousness.

Blue later found out about torrent, his starters ability and figured that helped too.

The room was silent for the next few minutes, only the sound of the harsh rain and heavy breathing of Blastoise remained. Gary stood, excuse the pun shell shocked and the now former champion? He looked over at the new one with shock all over his face and a clenched fist.

He lost to a mere child?!

He did expect to loose to the boy with the other coloured name but this child? He didn't deserve the title! Once he was about to yell at the new champion the boy yelled back instead.

"Good battle." He shouted, Blastoise nodding in agreement.

What?! The arrogant boy that came in here won and now he isn't arrogant and in fact he's Not even bragging!? Well the only thing the former champion could do right then was lose his pride. So to lose even more of it he mumbled something before fainting from the shock of everything.

Blue's eyes raised. Maybe he should be a little more arrogant when Red looses... He shrugged and turned to the door, letting the referee that'd watched take the old champ out. He spun on the spot, his eyes fixed on the door as he handed his Pokemon away to be healed.

Soon either Red or him would come out on top. Time to see who...

* * *

**Hey there reader! I'm Sam unless you already know and this was the first of many one shots!**

**If you read my other stuff and you're wondering something like "why is this being uploaded, where're *insert other story here*?"**

**Well this is here because tomorrow I'm putting out the next chapter (hopefully) of Sam's adventure and because that's so close to being finished I'm only doing that and Hoenn right now.**

**Sorry if thats a problem for you. **

**But anyway, heres a question. What do you want me to do next? There are all sorts of battles you never see, from this to N and Alder in Black and White. Let me know your thought.**

**So finally as always tell me how I did and if you enjoyed the first little one shot!**

**See you next time!**

**-Sam**


End file.
